Some electrical connectors, particularly for automotive use, have included a machined body of, for example, brass or nickel plated steel that had at least on portion that was press-fitted into a bracket. It was found that the press-fitting process occasionally skived small slivers of plating material off the inserted part when assembled to the bracket, and these skived slivers could cause a short circuit if they found their way into the insert. Subsequent attempts to relieve this problem eliminated the machined body in favor of a cast body of, for example, aluminum or zinc alloy. However, it was found that the using the cast body caused other problems because, when assembled to a bracket and subsequently heated in a soldering process, the heat caused a relaxing of the cast material causing the bracket to loosen and creating grounding problems.